


A Proper Date

by VirtualNight



Series: SciFi AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fantrolls, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelanu Shey continues to show up when Cadyrn least expects it. He and Daelanzu have been together for months now, and the emperor is not satisfied with the pace at which their relationship is moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Date

“May I request the prince’s company on my trip into the port city?”

Daelanzu looked up from the documents he was proofing to see Cadyrn standing in the doorway of his room, the human’s playful smile encouraging a laugh from him.

“You are too much..of course I will come with you.”

He stood, tucking the data pad away in his desk drawer before crossing the room to meet the other. Cadyrn held his arm out and the Lirashi took it. The first time he had seen the captain do it he was confused, which led to a short explanation and some laugher between them. One of the things they had come to enjoy about their relationship was learning so many new things from each other, and it seemed to only hasten the strengthening of their bond. Three months had passed since Daelanzu returned to stay on the ship but it felt like much longer.

Stepping out of the docking bay together, they headed toward the trade center. They hadn’t gone very far before they were stopped by two guards. Cadyrn scowled when he recognized their uniform was of Thalassian Empire. Kelanu Shey was going to be the death of him if he kept showing up like this.

“Prince Daelanzu and Captain Belatu, we have been instructed to escort you to a specific location.”

The Lirashi spoke up before he could, which was most definitely a good thing.

“Ah, I assume my brother has arranged something then..is he here?”

“No, Your Highness. This is to be a private meeting between you and the captain, so he remained at the palace.”  
Looking to Cadyrn, he was clearly distressed, that tell-tale glow just visible under his collar.

“I am truly sorry about this..please forgive me..”

“Daelanzu, you shouldn’t apologize. Sure it’s unexpected and..kind of stepping over some boundaries, but I’ll give it a chance.”

Patting his arm gently, Cadyrn hoped his counterpart was at least somewhat comforted. It wasn’t fair to him to take responsibility for his brother’s pestering, and seeing him upset was the last thing the captain wanted.

Following the guards brought them to a decent sized building, its nondescript exterior not really giving them any hints as to what had been set up. Cadyrn protested a bit when they were split up and taken to different rooms inside, but he had been assured they would be together again shortly. Upon entering his designated room he was left alone, and his attention was drawn to a table to his left. The set of clothes was the first thing he examined; the fabric was very high quality, and though the style was strange to him it seemed to be some sort of formal attire. He picked up the note addressed to him next, rolling his eyes as he read the first few lines.

“Greetings, Captain. It has come to my attention that you and my brother have yet to have your first proper romantic meeting. I have taken the liberty of arranging a meal for you to share, along with all of the necessary elements of a successful “date”. You will find a change of clothes, a list of possible conversation topics, as well as a brief reminder on the proper interpretation of Lirashi bioluminescence. Once you’re ready just go through the blue door. Have fun!  
\--Kelanu Shey “

Sighing heavily, he glared at the note as if it were the emperor himself. All he had wanted was a nice peaceful trip into the port, but he should have known better than to think the Sekmorian would leave him alone for long. But he had told Daelanzu he would go along with this, so he put the note down and began to undress.  
The clothes actually fit quite nicely, which had him wondering how the emperor had known the right sizes. A shudder ran down his spine and he shook his head to rid himself of the ideas running through it. He didn’t really want to know.

The list of topics was a bit tedious to read, but he took the time to do so anyway. There were a few on there he might never have thought of, so he tried to keep those in mind. The bioluminescence refresher brought to the forefront of his mind the wealth of information Kelanu Shey had felt the need to send him, as well as the..adult material..he had included. Taking a deep breath he tried to clear the images from his mind. That wasn’t really something he needed to be thinking about right now.

Now fully prepared, hopefully, for what was going to happen, he stepped toward the blue door and turned the handle. It clicked open the reveal a lavishly decorated room; flowers and ornate statues placed here and there, shimmering fabrics draped along the walls, dim lighting, and a short table in the center surrounded by soft cushions. The food was already there, and it looked to be very fresh, steam still coming from the cooked dishes. How Daelanzu’s brother was able to perfectly time all this he would probably never know.

Cadyrn took a seat on a purple cushion, looking over the different foods while he waited for the Lirashi. Everything looked expensive, and though he had pondered taking Daelanzu and bolting, he was sure this was the kind of food the prince was used to. He felt a bit guilty that he wasn’t able to provide him with better meals.

Melancholy was replaced with delighted surprised quite suddenly when he caught sight of his counterpart. Daelanzu was wearing a well fitted outfit of the same style as his own, but there were purposeful holes in his shirt, exposing most of his chest as well as his shoulders and some of his arms. He looked nervous, but he returned Cadyrn’s smile all the same. Taking a seat next to the captain, he let out a breath he had been holding.

“Is something wrong?”

Daelanzu seemed a bit hesitant, shaking his head.

“Not really..I am just not sure how I feel about this outfit Kelanu chose…It follows a traditional Lirashi design, however it is no longer commonplace to show our bioluminescence..”

Fidgeting in place and clasping his hands together he looked to Cadyrn.

“..Such a thing has not been practiced for hundreds of years and is now considered..quite intimate.”

Just as he finished speaking, the uncovered areas began to glow dimly, the color shifting slightly from white to gold. This was the first time the human had really seen it, the curved, pulsating patterns were beautiful, and he now saw that the lines shimmered just beneath Daelnazu’s skin. He realized he had been staring for too long when the other said something about the food.

“Ah..sorry. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just so marvelous.”

“I am not uncomfortable because of you. It just worries me quite often that our differences may make things difficult..”

“You don’t have to worry about that. I think you’re amazing, differences and similarities included.”

The light from his chest and arms shifted to a pale blue at the statement. Daelanzu didn’t know what to say. He felt the same of course, but it somehow felt like he would be cheating Cadyrn if he simply agreed. A smile was the only thing he found the courage to offer for now, telling himself that he would find the right words soon.

They started eating, both finding that the topic list Kelanu Shey provided enabled them to learn a lot more about each other than they would have otherwise. The Lirashi’s questions seemed to have no end once he started. Cadyrn was just relieved to see that his partner had relaxed though, and he couldn’t help but think of him as adorable when he allowed himself to be curious. There was nothing he wanted more than Daelanzu’s trust, and for him to always feel comfortable enough to show this side of himself.

Once they had finished their meal they relaxed on a couch-like piece of furniture not far from the table. When they cuddled close to one another it felt like they were supposed to fit together. Despite the difference in size and body structure, they were able to hold each other without it seeming like they were trying to make it work. Daelanzu was the first to speak up, though he was starting to drift off in the human’s arms.

“Cadyrn..even though this was not something we planned, I am really glad we spent this time together.”

“So am I.” Pausing, he considered not continuing, unsure if it was too soon to be saying such things. It was the truth though, and he wanted Daelanzu to know even if he didn’t feel the same.

“To be honest, Dae, I can’t imagine a future without you in it.”

There was silence from the Lirashi, but the deep purple glow spreading out from his chest rapidly made Cadyrn certain that the feeling was mutual. They looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment before their lips met in a tender kiss. Pulling closer together, the captain shifted and straddled Daelanzu’s lap, feeling arms wrap around him tightly as he tilted his head to press closer. Neither wanted the kiss to end, only pulling apart when there was a knock at one of the doors. They were informed that someone had come to take the leftover food, and Cadyrn reluctantly moved back to sitting alongside his partner before giving them the go-ahead. Even though there was a curtain between them and the rest of the room, he knew Daelanzu would be more comfortable this way. He settled for holding the Lirashi’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. There would be plenty of time for kissing later.


End file.
